


The Perfect Mistake

by DazzlingLoki2018



Series: Supernatural Smut Collection DazzlingLoki2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidential mating, Anal Fingering, Angel Mating, Castiel has the biggest Brat for a sub, Dean is a Brat, Declarations Of Love, Dom Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, I do not regret this, I hate tagging, I probably forgot some stuff, M/M, Mentions of intense edging, Mentions of possessive Castiel, Neither does Dean apparantly, Other, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, and a mate, minor edging, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingLoki2018/pseuds/DazzlingLoki2018
Summary: How Dean caused Castiel to accidentally mate him. (Spoiler: Dean SO does not regret it)





	The Perfect Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> My second addition to my Supernatural Smut Collection. Feel free to comment any critiques or requests. I am open to just about anything and it doesn't matter how specific the request is. Thanks!  
> -Daz :)

 

 

 

 

 

Dean never thought he would end up in a full blown relationship with an Angel of the Lord. If someone had come up to him just a few months ago and said that, he probably would have laughed in their face, shot them, and then walked away laughing some more.

 

Yet, here he is two months into a genuine relationship with none other than Castiel. Which is bad enough considering, Cas is an angel and currently resides in his very male vessel, and that doesn't even cover the... less conventional parts of their relationship.

 

When he and Cas started dating -and consequently fucking- Dean had been pleasantly surprised to find that the angel was actually quite practiced in terms of sex. However, he also was surprised by the fact that, despite literally being an angel, Castiel knew far more about the more.... explicit parts of sex than even Dean's most experienced partners. Where he learned it, Dean didn't want to know, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

 

Even when he found out that he was very much expected to be the submissive in their whirlwind of a relationship.

 

Which is how Dean found himself in his current situation.

 

Dean had texted Cas -prayers tended to be projected to anyone that cared to listen, and there were some things Dean most definitely did not want any of the Host of Heaven to know about- letting him know that Sam was going to be gone for the weekend. Less than ten minutes later, Castiel was there, and Dean soon found himself being wrangled onto the bed, a very horny, and very dominant angel looming over him.

 

Castiel had made quick work of Dean's clothing -taking far to much satisfaction of showing off his strength by simply ripping through them, leaving Dean naked- and had just as quickly restrained him, manipulating his Grace to ensure Dean wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

 

The angel then took it upon himself to work the hunter over very slowly, using first his fingers to trail over every inch of exposed skin -relishing in the gasps and sighs the hunter released. His tongue soon followed after, expertly twirling over his human's most sensitive spots, playing Dean like a fine-tuned instrument. Soon, with just his hands and tongue alone, the angel had the hunter panting and begging for more, straining hopelessly against his bonds.

 

"Please Cas, please please." Dean gasps, writhing as sharp teeth bit his puffy nipple harshly. "I need more."

 

" You will get what I decide to give you Dean; you're in no position to assume you know what you need." Castiel's voice is soft and deep, his tone somehow both soothing but commanding at the same time. "And I think you were missing a few things in your sentence, don't you?"

 

"Sir, please Sir give me more?" Dean felt like his whole world was spinning, and the only thing there to keep him from flying away was Castiel. He felt so overwhelmed, yet it wasn't enough. There was an itch under his skin that needed scratching, and only Castiel can soothe it.

 

"Better." the angel rumbles before he suddenly leans down and engulfs his sub's cock down to the root. Dean screams, arching against his bonds uselessly, trying to get away and push deeper into the sensation simultaneously. It was too much yet not enough, Dean feeling far to strung out -even though it only had to have been twenty minutes, thirty tops since they started- to be able to distinguish his conflicting emotions.

 

He cries and writhes on the bed, sweat and tears dampening his skin as the angel mercilessly teases his submissive. Just as Dean was about to tip over the edge, Castiel pulled back, gripping the base of the hunter's cock tightly, stopping his orgasm in its tracks.

 

A low whine slips from Dean's mouth, the sub is gasping harshly as he tries to calm his hypersensitive body. He knew this game quite well. Castiel always edges Dean mercilessly during their scenes, pushing him right up to his limits and then nudging him a bit more before finally allowing him to let go. Dean crashes every time, hard, but Castiel is always there to catch him. That's why Dean forces his breathing to slow down and lets his body relax, trusting Castiel to take care of him.

 

"Good boy,"  the angel murmurs, running his fingers through the hunter's hair tenderly. "I have a surprise for you."

 

Dean opens his eyes at the words, though he's not quite sure when he closed them and meets his dom's earnest eyes. Castiel smiles lightly at him before reaching up and covering Dean's eyes with his hands. "Be very still my love," he warns before Dean notices a bright light engulfing the room- just a bit of the light bleeding through the angel's carefully cupped hands covering the hunter's eyes.

 

Just as quickly as it came, the light was gone, and Castiel pulled his hands away. Dean blinks a few times, adjusting his slightly blurry vision before a gasp leaves him as his eyes focus in on the space right behind Castiel. There, shifting restlessly in the air, was a pair of massive bluish black wings. Dean practically stops breathing as Castiel leans down a bit, his wings moving to form a sort of canopy of feathers over the hunter.

 

"Cas.... what?" Dean stutters out, half wishing he could reach out and touch the wings and half thankful that he was restrained, so he didn't do something stupid.

 

"You've been so good to me these past few months Dean, I thought that we could do something a bit different tonight." there is a pause, and suddenly Dean senses a heavier meaning to this moments, and he straightens a bit -not much considering his bound state, but Cas still smiles indulgently at his submissive. "I want you to groom my wings, Dean. We can decide what happens after when we get there, but for now.." he trails off for a moment, and Dean watches as a glazed look passes over the angels face for a moment before suddenly Dean can move freely.

 

The hunter watches as the angel straightens up and turns around, letting Dean see the wings in their full glory. They really are huge, easily spanning the entire length of the bed and part of the floor around it. The feathers are a deep blue color, but Dean can see where some of the feathers were broken, and the color has dulled in some places.

"What... how do I....? Dean trails off, leaving his question unasked but the angel understands.

 

"Just start by picking out the damaged feathers Dean. Set them in a pile next to you. After that, you need to find two glands where my wings meet my vessels back; they should be somewhere in the middle. Take the oil there and spread it through the feathers and straighten anything that's out of place." As Castiel explained, Dean carefully began pulling the broken and more damaged feathers out, moving slowly in fear that he might hurt his dom. However, Cas doesn't do anything but sigh quietly, some of the tension in his body dispersing.

 

Slowly, Dean gains confidence, and that's how he ended up shoving the angel forward and planting himself right where his back meets the top of his ass, giving the hunter full assess to offered wings. As soon as all the damaged feathers were gone, each on being set carefully in a pile next to them, Dean begins to run his hands up and down the areas where Cas's wings sprout from his back, searching for the glands that he described. Dean knows he's found them when his finger hits something hard, and a decidedly sexy moan slips from his usually collected dom's mouth.

 

"Shit baby, do that again." the angel grows, his voice dropping even deeper and shifting into a more husky quality of tone.

 

"What?" Dean asks innocently before he shifts his hand to press it firmly against the hard nub, inflicting another choked off groan. "You like that Sir?" Dean asks, his own voice slipping into a sultry tone, a mischievous grin plastered firmly on his face. Castiel nods his head, groaning again as the sub finds the other gland and begins rubbing both of them persistently.

 

Soon, a clear liquid begins to leak, covering Dean's hands. A distinctly sweet, almost intoxicating, smell fills the air, and Dean moans quietly. He lifts his hands, considering tasting the oil to see if it is as sweet as it smells when a husky voice interrupts him.

 

"Work the oil through my feathers, Dean, I'll show you some other uses for it later on." there is a thinly veiled order in his words, and Dean -without thought- brings his hands back down to the feathers to work the thick liquid into them. Dean works through each set of feathers, going back to coat his hand in more oil between each set. Soon Castiel's wings are pristine, the broken feathers are gone and the oil working to give the wings an almost luminous look.

 

Dean leans back and surveys his work before grinning proudly. Castiel simply lies there limply, lost in the lingering feeling of his beautiful human's hands running through his sensitive wings.  He is just coming down from his impromptu high when he practically arches off the bed, barely stopping himself from crying out when a hot mouth suddenly descends directly on his highly sensitive oil glands.

 

Dean grins and chuckles before going back to sucking the glands, thoroughly enjoying the taste and the sound of his dom's soft moans. The fact that he is capable of reducing Castiel, calm, reserved, controlled Castiel to a mass of trembling bones and desperate gasps fills him with a sense of pride.

 

The oil from the glands is leaking everywhere, soaking the sheets below them and dousing Dean almost entirely in the stuff. Still, Dean can't bring himself to stop, utterly enthralled in the sight and sound -not to mention the taste- of his angel.

 

"Dean, you need to stop." Castiel gasps out, groaning when the sub gives a particularly harsh suck on one of his glands.

 

"Why should I Sir," the hunters says teasingly, twirling his fingers around the glands and up and down the sensitive skin surrounding the wings. He relishes in the shiver it causes, practically drunk of the power and high the situation is giving him.

 

"You're going to make me lose control, you could trigger instincts that may have consequences you're not willing to face." there is a hint of urgency in the angels voice, but it is deeply overpowered by the raw lust present in it as well.

 

Dean, ever the insufferable, and daring, brat, leans down until he's level with one of Castiel's ears. "What if that's what I want?" he punctuates the words by grinding his body into Castiel's, consequently pressing his naked skin right up against the angel's wings, covering himself even further in the oil. That seems to be the last straw for the angel because suddenly Dean is on his back and Castiel is looming over him. There is a crazed, intensely lustful look in his eyes and Dean knew he has seriously pushed the angel this time, maybe a bit too far.

 

"I warned you." Castiel snarled before Dean finds himself being flipped onto his front, hands, and knees forced underneath his body. A harsh smack lands on his upturned rear, and Dean whines for a second before it morphs into a moan as already slick fingers push themselves into his tight hole.

 

Dean quickly realizes that the angel must have slicked his hand using the oil already saturating the bed, and Dean, and practically everything around them, and that thought alone sends another wave of lust through him.

 

He whimpers and groans as his dom thoroughly stretches him, his whimpers turning into whines when the angel's tongue joins the fray. Dean rolls his hips, gasping with each lick and suck to his hole, loving the way that the dom never stops pumping his fingers in and out of his clenching hole.

 

It doesn't take long for Dean to reach orgasm and he screams through it, body spasming violently. When Dean comes back down, he groans when he realizes that the angel hadn't stopped what he was doing in the slightest. In fact, it seemed he was redoubling his efforts.

 

Soon, it seems that Castiel had lost hold of his already frayed patience because he suddenly pulls his fingers back and Dean is steadily filled with something much much more substantial. The sub whimpers his way through the penetration, tears pricking at his eyes as waves of pleasure roll through his already sensitive body.

 

He whines turn into full out screams as the angel sets a punishing pace, hips repeatedly slapping against Dean's taking him in a way that he hadn't ever before. Dean can't help his second orgasm, the power of it nearly taking his breath away. He's torn between wanting it to stop -the sensitivity starting to ramp up to unbearable heights- and wanting it never to end. The possessive grip the angel has on his hips, and the almost animalistic way he's being taken has Dean on a high.

 

Somehow he had caused Castiel -his even-tempered, utterly in control dom- to be reduced to this state. Unable to stop himself from taking Dean until he is seconds from passing out from pure exhaustion. AS it is, Dean's body is aching in ways it never has, and he is feeling quite oversensitive. Still, he doesn't say a word. He doesn't safe word nor does he use his nonverbal. He just lays there and takes it, sobbing and moaning, drool mixing with his tears.

 

He loses track of how many times he comes before finally, Castiel empties himself deep within the submissive. Rough, calloused hands clamp down over Dean's eyes as the room is once again filled with bright light. Teeth sink down into Dean's right shoulder, breaking through and causing the sub to let out a high, reedy whine.

 

Then, it's done, and Dean collapses onto the bed, shaking with overstimulation and exhaustion. Castiel immediately retrieves a wet cloth, wiping both himself and his exhausted sub down, before discarding the dirty towel and retrieving the tray of snacks and drinks.

 

"Dean, I need you to eat and drink a little bit," he says quietly, still feeling a bit shaky and out of whack himself, but Dean always came first. After quite a bit of gentle persuasion, mixed in with a healthy dose of empty threats, Dean relents and allows his dom to feed him. Once he was satisfied that his submissive has enough nutrients in his system, the angel allows himself to settle down beside him. Dean cuddles into his chest -something he will most likely deny ever happening later- and closes his eyes, floating happily in the remnants of his headspace.

 

Castiel lies there quietly running his fingers over the mark he had made on the human's shoulder, lost in his thoughts.

 

"What does it mean?" Dean suddenly asks, startling the angel from his thoughts.

 

"What?"

 

"The bite mark. What does it mean? You don't do stuff like that without reason." Dean fixes the angel with a serious look of his own, though there is a bit of wariness there as well, which is only to be expected considering the human is a hunter.

 

"It's a calming mark. I.... you triggered my mating instinct when you began to play as you had this evening. You, unconsciously, were offering yourself up to me as a mate. I'm sorry Dean, once I lost control, I couldn't stop myself. I would never force something like this on you unwillingly, but I couldn't help it. It's.... it is one of the most powerful bonds an angel can have with someone. You are... mine now for all intents and purposes, as I am yours."

 

Dean is quiet for a moment before he shrugs and plants a kiss on the startled angel's nose.

 

"Okay," he says, settling himself back down into the covers, which somehow had been changed -most likely thanks to Cas's divine powers.

 

"Okay?" the angel asks in disbelief "Dean, I just claimed you as my mate."

 

"Yeah, and it doesn't seem to be that different than before." the human says, and the angel can only sit there in shock as he continues. "Look, you already pretty much claimed me as 'yours' the moment I agreed to this whole relationship. You've already had a claim on me since the moment you pulled me from Hell, the mark on my shoulder is enough to show that, and anyways, I love you."

 

It was those last three words that gave both of them a pause. Dean really hadn't meant to say them, but now that he thinks about it, he realizes its true. He loves Cas, has for a while now, and if this whole mating thing just sealed the deal between them, if he meant he got to keep his angel, then sign him the hell up.

 

"I love you too Dean," Castiel says quietly, pressing a kiss to his human's forehead. "More than you can ever know."

 

"Yeah, yeah," the hunter says, pushing the angel back slightly "So, we good now?"

 

The angel stares at the human before him -the impossibly frustrating, amazingly beautiful, kind, and strong human- and nods, a broad smile crossing his face.

 

"Yeah, we're good."


End file.
